During surgical operations, the patients are transferred from one site to another, more particularly from their room to the operating room where they will undergo the surgical procedure. Transfer of the patients is performed conventionally by means of transport gurneys which are displaced manually by the medical personnel. The patients are transferred from their bed to the transport gurney to be brought to the operating room where they are transferred from the transport gurney to the operating table. Such patient transfers are not easy to handle and represent risks of injuries for the medical personnel. Similarly, depending on the patient's status, such a transfer can also cause or aggravate the patient's injuries.
EP 0917868 discloses an operating table platform connected in a detachable manner to a chassis on wheels. The platform can advantageously be transferred successively from the mobile gurney to a column with fixed support, and vice versa. Although the transfer of the patient to the operating table is no longer performed by direct handling of the patient, the system nevertheless requires multiple personnel for moving the platform from one support to another. Such a system moreover has the drawback of being relatively difficult to operate.
Also known in the prior art are gurneys comprising a motorized base. Nevertheless, the systems that allow control of the motor are manual control systems. The handling of such gurneys remains relatively laborious for the medical personnel because they must guide the gurney with one hand and use the other hand for holding the control system.
WO 01/51910 there is discloses a radiotherapy treatment table configured to support and position a patient during treatment and mounted on a chassis comprising means forming columns mounted on a mobile chassis on wheels. The table comprises a positioning and direction device enabling detection of the position of the table in relation to a radiotherapy station and directing of the table so that it comes into a desired position at the level of the station, in response to the measurement of the actual position. Such a table nevertheless has limits in that its displacement is directly dependent on the treatment equipment. In order to be displaced, the treatment table must necessarily be positioned close to the radiotherapy station.